


Birds Of An Unlikely Feather

by Azzish



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Biadore centric, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, sashea - Freeform, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzish/pseuds/Azzish
Summary: Adore had always been a troublemaker, and Professor Del Rio had always been a Trouble Breaker. What happens when this all-girls school is hit with the backlash of when an Immovable object meets Unstoppable Force.





	1. Chapter One

Chemistry 101. 

The one class Adore dreaded. 

She pushed away the locks of thick Fire Engine Red hair as she strutted into the classroom, her large black pumps and fishnet clad legs drawing eyes from around her vicinity. She smirked, happily, Good to know she had the desired effect on her new classmates. Her look was topped off with an oversized band shirt she had taken from and a plaid short skirt that she would be dress coded for if she was in a public high school. 

At least she could bask in the effect she had. 

Adore was born to be a superstar and she was going to flaunt it until everyone else knew it too. Just to make sure she was seen, she selected an unoccupied seat in the front row, so when she was a loud annoying chola throughout the class, she could get plenty of reactions and would be hard to ignore. She dropped her old beat up, patch-covered and buttoned up satchel with a heavy thump as she plopped herself into her chair, accompanied by her loud drawl of, "Party!" She let her mind wander to focus on the slight buzz she felt from her morning joint in the back of her brain, letting her relax in her now claimed spot. 

More students came into the room, greeting each other and laughing, Adore didn't care to make friends. She had her circle of Laganja: her dealer (Though that probably wasn't her real name, if it was, her parents asked for her to deal weed) Courtney: her Ozzie Buddy, Trixie: The Country Barbie, and The Real Live Half-Russian Witch: Katya. They had all gone to the same high school and ended up applying to the RuPaul Charles College for Girls, and luckily they all got accepted. 

Adore had decided to focus on getting a Music Major but still had to go through fuckin' generals, which if you asked her was absolute bullshit. She shouldn't have to learn about chemicals, and trig! But whatever, she was fucking here. 

"WELL WELL WELL IF IT AIN'T THE COOKIE OOKY DOOKIE, GHELA MONSTER HERSELF, MISS MONTRESE!" A loud call broke Adore's thoughts and she looked towards the doorway where the sound had originated, there stood a woman who looked a bit older but was her own kind of chinless beautiful. She had a thick Texan accent and finished the call with a loud tongue pop. 

Another also older girl who was already in the room turned and squealed, "Miss Alyssa Edwards! You old hag!" the pair stared at each other with almost a competitive and hostile glare before they broke and ran screeching to hug each other. So that was Alyssa, the Senior Ganja was always talking about when they were at school. Adore rolled her eyes at the clucking pair. If anyone needed some downers, it was those two, At least Ganj would have someone like her on campus. 

Adore looked around again and saw absolutely no sign of The Professor. Court had said that she was going to like her, but if she didn't even fucking show up, what was the point of knowing how she might feel about her? 

Just as the thought slipped through her mind, however, the door opened again and in walked a woman who was surprisingly small but seemed to completely command the room the second she walked in. Her beautiful and natural red hair was piled high in a curling beehive of majesty that was almost impossible to be all real for how voluminous it was. She had some the biggest heels Adore had ever seen a normal human being wear, though they were about as tall as some of Adore's mini heels. She had large dark sunglasses covering her eyes with a boatneck dress in a form-fitting fabric. The Woman walked directly to the desk and put down her purse before taking off her sunglasses and revealing piercing blue eyes, only made brighter by her Latina skin and red plump lips. 

Adore's jaw dropped. 

Holy fuck, she was gorgeous. 

Then she pulled a blowhorn out of her purse and with a dimple studded shit-eating grin, she let it off.


	2. Chapter Two

The sunlight that managed to stream through Bianca's window illuminated her cheek as she rolled over, just beginning the process of rousing herself for the day. However, unlike the normal routine, she felt the heat of the light on her eyelids and grumbled, rolling the opposite direction from the imposing beam to look at the clock. As her eyes began to register the blaring red numbers on her clock she felt herself lurch into a half awake, but alert state, "OH FUCK!" 

She scrambled to pry herself out of the warm embrace of the sheets but only managed to tangle herself further in them. In the attempt, fell violently off of her bed and onto the carpeted floor of her room, "SHIT! FUCKING HELL I CANNOT BE LATE NOT TODAY SATAN!" 

She was half an hour off of her normal schedule, "God DAMNIT!" Bianca pulled herself out of the tangled web of blankets that she had caught herself in and rushed to her closet. 

She rifled through her assorted clothing items consisting of several colorful dresses and more black clothing than an emo teenager who shopped exclusively at Hot Topic just for the sake of being pretentiously edgy. 

Eventually, she decided on a red, white and black number, slipped it on and grabbed her nude fishnets and red pump heels. 'Okay, outfit decided, now what?' Bianca looked around the room and studied herself in the mirror. She looked like an appalling Imp with no makeup and ridiculously out of control hair, "What the fuck am I supposed to do! I don't have the time to do my hair and put a good face on.." She stormed into the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush and straightener, 'time to tame the beast in record time'.

Half an hour later there she was with her entire face done and hair tamed, absolutely exhausted. Bianca walked into her classroom with an aura of complete control. She commanded attention, normally, but this class seemed to be focused in on its own endeavors. 

The students were giggling and clucking loudly like a room full of hens. Why she ever chose to teach in a girls school would forever be beyond her. She slammed her purse down on the desk and pulled out her trusty weapon of mass attention, and smirked, this would work. 

The second the loud noise sounded, attention snapped to her and she knew she had them. The girls all scrambled to a seat but through the chaos, she saw a girl with bright red hair, matching lips that had formed an 'O' to match her surprised expression. She looked like the punkish attention whores Bianca had had in her classes before. Well, at least something in this class would be interesting. 

The second everyone was seated and paying attention, she put down the blow horn and glared out at the collected girls, "We'll start with the introductions I suppose. My name is Miss Del Rio, but you shitstains can call me Miss Bianca. It will be easier for you to pronounce. I won't take bitching, whining, fucking around, or slacking off. Are we clear?" She sneered at the students. 

There were a few muttered responses but most of them were still stunned by her entrance.

"Good, now let's begin." She grabbed the projector remote from its drawer and began her lesson. 

The lesson for the first part was flawless. As usual. The only real problem happened half way through her overview of the periodic table when the punk ass bitch in the front fucking row decided now would be a good time to 'fall asleep', snoring loudly. 

Several students turned to look at the offending pupil and Bianca stopped mid-sentence. 

"Oh Gurl," Alyssa's whisper echoed in the silence. One of her past students. She knew what could happen next. 

Bianca went through several different ideas in her head before deciding on one in particular. With a manicured hand she grabbed a red marker from her desk and strolled over, her heels clicking on the linoleum, uncapping the marker as she went.  
It took her three seconds of bending over and scribbling before she smirked and stood to her full height, "Right." 

The girls nearest her looked at Bianca's handiwork, stifling giggles while the bitch herself returned to her desk and continued the lesson.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Shot is never the loudest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!   
> AZZISH HERE! So thank you so much to everyone who has commented/Kudosed this story! It hella helps! Now y'all wanna whsewhat kinda bullshit Bianca put on Adore's face! LET'S GO!

The ringing of the bell woke Adore up when the boring ass lecture was over. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her head for show before grabbing her things and smirking at the woman who headed the classroom, "Hope I wasn't too loud." 

Instead of her usual glare or comment that most gave her, Miss Del Rio just smiled, "Have a nice day."

Adore smiled in return and skipped out, but something about Del Rio's reaction unsettled her. There was something too....satisfied with her tone and expression. 

Adore just figured Del Rio was fucking with her. Maybe this class would end up being interesting, until Del Rio gave up like everyone else did. 

She sauntered through the halls, catching glances, and whispers, not out of the ordinary, but intermingled with that were the distinct sounds of giggling. That was uncommon. 

Most people were stunned into awed silence. Chuckling and pointed gestures were not something she was enjoying, or was used too. She frowned, her plush red lips being bitten down on by her teeth. The prickle under her skin of her long dormant Anxiety rearing its ugly head. 

Was there something wrong with her? Some sort of bullshit like toilet paper on her foot, or was her eyeliner fucked? 

A dark haired girl leaning against a statuette near the Common Hall sniggered, "What the fuck you laughin' at Shit Stick?" Adore snapped at her, "I got something on my face?" 

This only seemed to amuse the girl more and she broke into loud rockus laughter, "Maybe you should go check a mirror Chola!" 

Adore knew who this was, "Shut the hell up, Roxx xy." She spat, the girl with overdrawn lips, more ridiculous than even her own, "Why don't you go suck Detox's dick like you seem to love doing?" 

"Delano's got a dickhead!" Phi Phi taunted from her normal perch next to Roxxxy. 

Adore's expression became even further confused, "The Fuck you mean?" 

Raven's normal little possy continued to laugh only growing as they all joined in. Adore didn't know when her feet started running her to the bathroom, but the next thing she was aware of, she was looking in the mirror and drawn on her forehead, in bright red Sharpie, was a cartoon dick. “This. Bitch.” Adore immediately began scrubbing at the penis drawing, desperately trying to remove it, but the offending scribble stayed firmly displayed on her face. 

“What’s wrong Miss. Delano?” A familiar voice said from behind her. 

Adore spun around with a snarl on her features looking directly at Professor Del Rio, “Who the fuck do you think you are?” She spat. 

“Not someone to fuck with, Dumb ass. Don’t fall asleep in my class again. It’s only gonna get worse from here.” Del Rio smirked before wiggling her fingers at Adore and click clacking out of the restroom. 

Leaving a cowed, frustrated, and furiously antagonized Adore in her wake. 

‘If she wants a war, she’s gonna get it.’


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the lives of Bianca and Adore individually.

“So you’ve found another student to torment Dorito?” Sharon cackled from across the table in the Professors commons. Bianca rolled her eyes and tossed a piece of lettuce in her friend’s direction, “What??? You drew a fucking dick on her forehead." 

"Well, She fell asleep in my class. Remember that one last year? The one with the dumb name…Pluto? Uranus?" 

"Venus?” Raja asked, an eyebrow raising, “The one that you told had no potential and shouted at her for an hour to the point that she literally dropped out?”

“Yes, that one! If you aren’t willing to put in the work, why would you even be here? I’m not a babysitter I’m a fucking educator. It’s why I teach at an exclusive all-girls PRIVATE COLLEGE!” Bianca tossed her hands up in a frustrated gesture.

“You’re here to teach? I’m here to look at the future generation of Trophy Wives!” Sharon scoffed.

“Only because Alaska divorced you and is still here,” Jinkx giggled looking up from her Director’s binder. Sharon glared over at Jinkx, and if looks could kill, the small ginger Milf would be sixteen feet under. 

“Hello, Ladies! What’s the gossip Sharon’s mad about today?” Sasha Velour’s voice broke Sharon’s concentration. 

“Jinky mentioned you know who, and Sharon’s bitter.” Raja sighed, tucking away a paper, “As usual." 

"Sounds like someone just needs to get LAID!” Bob shouted across the room.   
“Say it again and I’ll lay you flat on your ass and gutted, CALDWELL!” Sharon retorted, flipping of her co-worker. 

Bianca found herself cackling at Bob’s reaction. Bob holding her purse in front of her like a shield or a weapon. 

Jinkx looked down at her watch and sighed, “Well I have to go. We’re finishing up our scenes, and Ivy needs my help with hers." 

” ‘Ivy needs help with hers’.“ Sharon mimicked, "Sure she does.”

Jinkx rolled her eyes and gathered her things, before making an exit.   
Raja looked between Jinkx and Bianca and the pair shared a knowing expression. Jinkx’s Teachers Aid always seemed to need special help with her scenes. The group continued to eat in silence for a moment, Sharon leaving shortly after Jinkx bowed out, and Sasha had wandered off to talk with Bob, leaving Bianca and Raja. 

“So…We’re still on for dinner tonight right?” Raja asked. 

Bianca nodded, a smile pulling at her features, “Yeah! I’m looking forward to it, Seven right?" 

"I’ll pick you up,” Raja pecked her cheek before getting up, “See you then Bianca!" 

And with that Bianca was alone at a table.

—-

"Just put some green corrector over it and slap on enough foundation to make a Drag Queen think it’s too much.” Trixie said, applying her mascara, “I would have warned you, but I wanted to see what she would do, She hasn’t targeted a student since she literally made Venus drop out last year. Pretty Sure Dean RuPaul told her to lay off, though." 

"So you knew she would draw a fucking penis on my forehead if I like fell asleep in her class?” Adore exclaimed, now patting on the green cream.   
“I just told you I didn’t know what she would do! Don’t jump on my ass because she punished you.”

“Fuck all the way off." 

Adore had been thinking of ways to pay Del Rio back for this, and she was completely stumped. How do you get back at a teacher without getting in serious trouble with the Deans? As much as Dean Alaska was her friend nowadays, she was also very clear that her Job would come first. And Dean Michaels was all but married to the rules Head Dean Charles gave them.   
The time would come. And Adore would have the perfect revenge. She wouldn’t let Del Rio break her.


End file.
